marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Electric Eve (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Chicago, Illinois | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 140 lbs (64 kg) | Eyes = | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly prostitute | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Geoff Johns; Shawn Martinbrough | First = Morlocks #1 | HistoryText = The young woman who would become Electric Eve was hooked on heroin while still in school, sold into prostitution by her boyfriend Ricky, and kicked out of her home by her parents. Her mutant powers manifested on the job, and she accidentally electrocuted her John. Eve fled, and eventually joined the Postman's Morlocks. Her experiences had left her cold, cynical and bitter towards everyone else. Electric Eve was one of the Morlocks sent to raid a convenience store for food. On their way back home Eve and the others encountered the young mutant Cell, whose powers had just surfaced, and protected him from the police. Eve's powers briefly incapacitated her during the battle. Later, she coldly informed Cell they hadn't fought to save him, but to protect their turf. When Postman introduced her as a "Runaway", Eve wryly remarked, "Runaway? I like the sugar coating". Postman then revealed that each Morlock was going to fulfill a "last wish", before disappearing into the tunnels forever. Angel Dust and Electric Eve fought, leading to an incident in which Angel Dust believed she had seriously harmed Shatter (it was a pre-existing injury). When Trader confronted her, Eve said she was just trying to toughen Angel Dust up. Once Shatter's wish to be reunited with his dog, Hank, was fulfilled, it was Eve's turn. She claimed her ex-boyfriend had stolen her grandmother's diamond ring, and she wanted it back. After the Morlocks took out Ricky's guards, Eve confronted him alone, let out all of her rage at his cruelty, then powered up and stepped into his hot tub, blowing out all the lights in the building, frying Ricky and nearly frying herself as well. As Trader helped her out of the water, Electric Eve told Trader that revenge wasn't hollow, he'd enjoy it as much as she did. Postman was furious at being made an accessory to murder, but there was no time to argue as the Sentinels attacked, blasting Shatter's arm off. The Morlocks fled back to their tunnels, where Postman proceeded to chastise Electric Eve for her actions. Electric Eve reminded him he'd given no conditions on the last request. Trader stood up for Electric Eve, telling Postman he had a similar wish, to get the guy who outed him as a mutant. Just then the police arrived, and one cop fired at Eve, but Trader jumped between them and took the fatal bullet for her. Enraged, Electric Eve let loose with all she had, electrocuting several cops, and her rage only grew as they attacked Angel Dust and the wounded Shatter, so she fried those cops as well. After Postman, in a fit of rage, erased the remaining policemen's minds, Electric Eve went over to Trader's body. Remorseful, she stated that they would do things Postman's way from now on. After accompanying the Morlocks on Postman's wish to see his comatose wife, Electric Eve went with the others to fulfill Angel's last wish, to see her parents again. Angel was saddened by the fact they could only spend seven minutes above ground before the Sentinels sensed them, and Electric Eve hugged her in an attempt to comfort her, and stated she wished there was something she could do. Litterbug responded that there was; they could take out Sentinel Command. Electric Eve commented that Litterbug seemed to know a lot about Sentinels, and he stated he'd helped build them. Angel Dust and Electric Eve attacked Litterbug, blaming him for all their misery, but a healed Shatter stopped them, saying they all needed to work together, like family. The plan was set into motion, and Eve captured a Sentinel by overriding its system with her power, while the others sneaked aboard and reprogrammed it. They used the Sentinel as a "Trojan Horse" to get into the Sentinel base, then burst out. In the ensuing battle, Eve fried the main controls, and all the connected Sentinels with it. As Eve and the others fled, Cell stayed behind and sacrificed himself to make sure Dr. Metellus would never harm anyone again. Eve hot-wired a van to get the group out of Chicago, but Angel refused to go; like Cell, she was tired of running, and wanted to be with her family as long as she could. As the van left Chicago, Eve asked Postman if there were any other others out there like them. Postman said he hoped not. Several years later, Electric Eve appeared as an inmate in the Robert Kelly Correctional Facility for mutants. She had become part of the entourage of Crazy Maisie, the alpha inmate of the female general population. | Powers = Electrical Generation: Could generate small bursts, or enough energy to kill a man and short circuit computer systems. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = She could not fully control her power, and often shorted out her own neural synapses. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Electric Eve was first introduced in as a character from Earth-1031. | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electric_Eve * Marvel Encyclopedia Vol 2: X-Men }} Category:Electrokinesis Category:Drug Addicts Category:Heroin Users Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown)